


The Shy One

by Notapeep



Category: A Boy Emerges
Genre: Coaches, Locker Room, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notapeep/pseuds/Notapeep
Summary: A boy is coaxed out of his shell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Shy One

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### The Shy One

There's one in every group. With any set of boys in the range of ten to twelve years old, there will always be a shy one.

It's fair to ask why I target the shy one. The fearless boys, the shameless ones, the natural leaders - they might be the more obvious choice. They're often the eldest child in a family. They're used to being around their younger brothers and so have no sense of modesty. They're the first to be naked in the locker room without a moment's hesitation. They revel in it, especially if they're a bit more developed than their peers. "Look at mine," they might say, making a wanton display of themselves. "It's bigger than yours, isn't it?" Some say this in a fun-loving way, just being a boy, curious and exploring. Others are making a point, claiming their status. Those boys have their appeal, but to me they're not the most compelling.

I have six weeks to choose and develop my subject. My basketball camps are intensive and known to be effective in bringing a boy's skills to the next level regardless of their starting point. I teach the boys to respect and help each other, to be good teammates even to the less gifted. Parents see their lads develop into better players and better people. The brand and trust that I've established over the years is critical to gaining the extended access that I require to the one particular boy from each camp who merits my special attention.

The boys on whom I focus need this attention. At some level, they want it, crave it, even if they don't recognize the empty place that needs filling. Many of them thank me, sometimes years after I've known them. It's particularly gratifying to know that I've helped them to be happier, to let go of their shame, to live without fear. They often say that my time with them freed them to accomplish things they wouldn't have otherwise imagined.

Trevor is a case in point. He's 15 now, as well-rounded and confident a boy as you'll ever meet. But he was the shy one in his first camp when he was 10. When his parents saw the upswing in his demeanor, they were easily convinced by his pleas to let him return whenever his schooling allowed. He's come to appreciate my work with him so deeply that he's eager to help me transform other boys who need to break out of their shells. This year I've brought him on as my Assistant Coach. Being close in age to the campers allows him to mingle more directly and have a presence in the locker room that might be viewed as less appropriate for me. For example, he showers with the younger boys. In the post-Sandusky era, that's more risky for the adult coach.

Trevor and I always talk in my office after the first day of camp. He's quite proficient now at sizing up the group. After our latest Saturday orientation with the new recruits, he observed, "There's some stars this time. And some jerks. Some of the stars are nice too though."

Trevor understood the character we're trying to build. "The nice ones can set an example for the jerks," I said. "We'll build them up and see who follows." There was a pause. My next question didn't surprise him. "So... who's our shy boy?"

Trevor didn't hesitate. "Pretty obvious this time. It's David."

"The glasses?" One of the awkward ten-year-olds, a beginner at the sport, black plastic eyewear frames like something from 1950.

"Ya. He showed up in his uniform so he didn't have to change before. He left in it too. Didn't shower. Looked like he was trying to hide whenever he was in the lockers."

"I saw him too. Brown hair that wants cutting. So small he could pass for eight. He needs help with everything. What do we know about him?"

"He can't dribble. Or shoot. He came with his Mom and his Mom picked him up."

"You've got a good eye, Trevor."

My young assistant grinned and adjusted his crotch in his shorts.

"You want some help with that?" I asked.

"You know I do, Coach."

"Then produce it," I teased.

Trevor stepped over to my chair and casually slid his shorts down to his ankles. There was no hint of the modesty he'd clung to so desperately when we'd first met. He kept himself smooth for me, a lovely shared reminder of the first time he'd let me witness his nakedness. I took his proud and elegant erection between my lips and coaxed it to orgasm within a few short moments. A less hurried fellation would have to wait until we had more quality time.

**************************

Saturdays and Sundays were full days at camp. During the week in the summer we had half-days in the morning. When school was in session, we did afternoons. This camp was on the summer schedule. Trevor didn't waste any time in starting the process with young David.

We were watching the boys run touch-the-lines. They hate them, but there's nothing better for getting into aerobic shape. Trevor stood beside me.

"Do you see what I see?" he asked.

We knew each other well. "Underpants," I said. "Under his shorts."

Trevor nodded.

"You talk to him. I'll talk to his Mom," I said.

When practice was over, the boys rushed in a gaggle to the lockers. Trevor took David aside, his teenage arm over the boy's shoulder in friendly fashion. The bespectacled lad seemed astonished at the attention, blinking up at Trevor as he listened. I couldn't hear, but I knew what was being said. Trevor bent down to talk in David's ear and I saw the young one blush. My assistant had gotten it right.

When I saw David's mother come into the gym to fetch her son, I took the opportunity to pull her aside as well. "Missus Parker, is it?"

A tentative nod. "Well... Miss, actually. But whatever. Is everything... is he... okay? I mean, I know he's not..." She seemed young to have a ten-year-old child.

I raised my hand. "David will do fine. It's just... did you read the flier about how we expect the boys to dress for camp?"

"Oh. Did we do something wrong?"

"Not wrong. But we do strongly recommend that the boys wear a supporter."

She seemed confused. I clarified. "An athletic supporter. A jock."

Her eyes darted. "Oh. I... didn't really know what that was."

There was clearly no adult male involved in her situation. "It's a safety consideration. If you like, I can talk to David about it directly."

Her look of relief was all the answer I needed. David had spotted his Mom and rushed to her side, his face crimson. They left together in silence.

Trevor gave me a knowing look. "Ya. He was too embarrassed to ask his mother about it."

"Tomorrow morning, then," I said. "You remember. The first time I helped you. You shook like a leaf."

"I remember."

I touched Trevor's cheek as its color rose.

**************************

David looked around anxiously when he arrived the next morning. Trevor took him under wing immediately and led him into the locker room. I didn't go with them, but I had my earbuds in. Trevor's phone in his pocket would let me listen in on the proceedings.

"Do I have to?" I heard the camper ask.

"Ya buddy. It's required. See the others?" Not strictly true. We couldn't mandate it. Boys need firm guidance to develop. This one just didn't know it yet.

I could hear the others in the locker room changing. David was witnessing this for the first time. I'd watched shy boys in this situation, sitting stock still on the bench, astonished and aghast as they realized that the others were taking off their clothes. In front of each other. In front of them. And even more bewildered as the other boys took off absolutely everything, some blatantly commenting on their own or others' exposed parts. The wide range of development across those scant three years of age. The shy ones are frozen, terrified. Trevor was making sure that David saw the other boys donning the same alien-looking contraption that my assistant was offering to him.

"You've never worn one before, right?" No audible answer. "It's okay. There's a first time for everything. I'll show you. Take your shorts off."

"I can do it. I don't need help." A small voice, an edge of desperation.

"Sure you can. I'll stay just to be sure."

Another pause. Then Trevor. "Well, you've got the idea. But it goes on under everything. See how Mark has his?" Mark was 12, a full head taller than David.

"I can do it. You don't need to watch."

"Just to be sure, sport. It's okay. We're all boys here. It's not good to be so shy." Trevor's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "They'll tease you, David. I've seen it. I was like you. I got teased wicked bad about being shy when I first came to camp."

More silence. A rustle. "There we go. Now the legs. Good. Turn and let me see. I'll just straighten the straps, okay? I'm not getting fresh with your butt."

A very tiny giggle. Trevor again. "All set. Now the shorts back on. No, you don't need the underpants. Just throw them into the locker. You can change back later."

Beside me again at practice, Trevor had a sly grin.

"You're gonna love this one," he said. I've always appreciated his utter lack of jealousy. We had something special and he reveled in his part. He'd never begrudged me my desire for others. Shy boys are often the caring ones, the giving ones.

"Tell me," I said. My voice was a little hoarse.

"Cut. Bigger than me at that age, I think. It's... really nice. I'm going to like it too. All smooth and tight under."

I swallowed. "And?"

"Semi. Wide eyes staring all around at the others. Already half mast when he finally dropped his undies. Had to press it to his tummy to get the strap on."

"Oh. My."

"Ya. He'll be fun."

I watched as David tried to shoot a lay-up. He was launching off the wrong foot and missing badly. "He needs us," I said. "Let's go slow with him."

Trevor shrugged impatiently. He knew I was right but that didn't make waiting easier. "Okay."

We let David escape with his mother after practice. He'd dashed into the lockers and emerged just seconds later, his underpants clutched in his hand. Miss Parker raised her eyebrows but didn't appear to say anything. David's expression begged her to keep it that way. Trevor was in urgent need of service and I was only too happy to provide it.

**************************

The middle of week two. I rested my hand on David's head with a soft smile. "Your Mom's coming a little later today, champ. We asked her if she might let you stay after practice to get some extra help from Trevor."

"Really?" The boy seemed both pleased and anxious. "Am I... not doing good?"

"You're doing fine. You've got potential. Some extra practice will help a lot, we think. Are you up for it?"

"I guess so."

"That's my boy. I think he'll start you off with some ball handling drills."

"Okay."

The other boys were filing out while Trevor took David out onto the court. "Crossover dribble, then halfback move. All the way down the court and back. I'm gonna guard you for real. Try to get past me."

The younger boy took the challenge. He had improved markedly in just ten days. He was ready for this. Trevor actually worked up a sweat staying in front of him.

After twenty minutes only the three of us were left in the gym. The boys were both soaked and out of breath. I blew the whistle.

"You're twice as quick changing direction as when you started, David. You look in control of the ball instead of the other way around. Good job."

The lad beamed. "Hit the showers, boys. You need it."

"I take showers at home." David's response seemed practiced. He'd been thinking that such a moment would come, anxiously I'm sure.

"I don't think your mother wants your sweat all over her car, sport."

"C'mon, little dude. Just us. It'll be okay. I've already seen you anyway, right?"

David squirmed and looked up at Trevor. He didn't want to disappoint the older boy. Trevor knew the look and took the camper under his arm.

I answered the call from Trevor's phone as they entered the lockers and listened to the conversation.

"You go first," said David.

"Nah. We'll go together," said Trevor. He was increasingly taking charge as he gained more of David's trust. A rustle of clothing. It didn't take Trevor long to strip. "I like being naked," he said.

"You do?"

"Ya. Feels nice. And lets my dick do what it wants."

I had no doubt that Trevor's dick was doing what a boy's dick does. I could feel David's discomfort.

"I like you, David." I could tell that Trevor meant it.

"You do?"

"Course I do. You're the nicest kid in camp. And you try really hard. Ball is easy for some boys. It's not so easy for you, but you're a worker. Coaches and teammates respect that. I'm proud of you."

"T-thanks. It's hard but I got better already I think."

"You did for sure. I see it every day. Now get your clothes off and let's hit the shower."

David and Trevor emerged a bit later with wet hair and smiles. The younger boy's cheeks were a lovely pink.

"Tomorrow you should bring your uniform with you and change into it here. Then you'll have your clothes to put on after we shower, so you won't have to wear the sweaty stuff again. Okay?"

David didn't look particularly okay with this, but be nodded. His mother arrived at just that point and he scampered.

Back in my office, I didn't need to ask Trevor the obvious question. "He was stiff as a pencil the whole time," said my assistant. "Couldn't take his eyes off me. Cutest thing. Made me wicked hard."

"Did you cum for him?"

"Nah. I saved it for you."

"You're a very sweet boy, Trevor."

"It's the pineapple juice."

"Shut up and get naked."

**************************

Tuesday of week three. Staying late had become routine for David. Trevor had been a paragon of restraint, but I could tell he was eager for next steps. I told him to use his judgment.

In my earbuds, Trevor said, "Sit on my lap."

"I'm naked," said David.

"Yup. Me too. Sit." A moment. "There we go. You're warm."

"So are you."

"You know what it means when it sticks up?"

"Not really. It's weird."

"It wants attention."

"Attention?"

"Ya. Relax. Lay your head back on my chest."

They were quiet for a time. Then David, "Why are you doing that?"

"Because I like you and I want you to feel good."

"It's weird."

"Does it feel good?"

Silence. A soft slapping of skin on skin.

"Ya."

"I'll stop if you want."

"N-no. Why does it get all stiff?"

"It likes to get touched. Mine does too."

"I feel it. It's big."

"Yours will be too."

"Not like yours."

"Sure it will."

A soft whimper. The slapping accelerated. A squeak. Panting. Quiet.

"There you go. That was awesome, little dude. You did great."

"I did?"

"Ya. And you know the best thing?"

"What?"

"You can do it yourself."

"I can?"

"Sure you can."

"Wow."

"Ya. Totally wow. Let's hit the shower."

"Okay."

**************************

The start of week four. Halfway there. Now it was my turn to be eager.

Trevor in my ear. "Do you trust me, David?"

"Ya. But it's kinda scary when you say that. I don't know what's going to happen next."

"What happens next is I give you a blowjob."

I wasn't going to miss this. I moved quietly to the locker room. David's back was to the entrance. Trevor saw me but didn't give me away.

"I-isn't that... like... gay?" said the younger.

Trevor shrugged. "Maybe. I don't care. I like girls and boys. Mostly right now I like you."

"You do?"

"A lot."

Silence for a moment. Then, "Does it make me gay?"

"Course not. Just means you like having your dick licked. I bet you will."

Trevor didn't wait for permission. David made a small show of pushing at Trevor's forehead, his motions a little panicky. The resistance didn't last more than ten seconds. My assistant is talented and experienced. The boy's bare bottom squirmed adorably on the bench. Soon he was hugging Trevor's head to his tummy, his breath in short gasps.

When they went to the shower I stripped off and followed them. The boys were chatting merrily about basketball. Trevor was stiff as a flagpole. David seemed nonchalant about both his own nudity and the elder boy's erection. How quickly they learn, I thought.

"Hello boys," I said. "Don't mind me."

"Hey Coach," said Trevor, signalling that my naked presence was normal. David blinked. His eyes traveled. I managed to not swell.

"Careful with that thing, Trevor. You might poke somebody's eye out."

Trevor laughed. "You know I can't help it."

"You're incorrigible. Maybe I can help it."

I dropped to my knees at Trevor's feet, the warm water flowing over both of us. I sucked him slowly, his fingers tangled in my hair.

My assistant reassured our shy boy. "It's okay, David. You don't have to go. Stay. It's okay."

I turned and beckoned to the befuddled lad. He approached tentatively. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to Trevor's side, then engulfed his entire perfect little package in my mouth. He hardened as I mauled him with my tongue. Bless boys and their needy dicks. Trevor held him up when his knees inevitably gave way. I savored the little one's dry heaves for a time before returning to give Trevor the relief he urgently required.

I dried both of the boys vigorously with a fresh towel and sent David home with his mother, the lad quite understandably speechless.

**************************

Next day's scrimmage. David faked left from the foul line and crossed over, leaving Mark stumbling. The boy slipped past to the right and his lay-up kissed the backboard sweetly before settling into the net. There was a stunned silence on the court. Trevor applauded from the sideline. Mark cuffed David playfully on the back of the head as they ran back up the court.

As we wrapped up, David stood with Trevor at the bench, expecting to stay for another coaching session. Trevor rested his hand on David's shoulder and bent to speak to him quietly. "Today you shower with the other boys, little dude."

David's face flushed, his teeth at his lip. "I don't want to. I want to... with you."

"We will. Lots. Today's different. Be brave. You can do it."

I could hear the locker room chatter through the door.

"Oh wow. Davey's naked. He's finally not too good to let us see his dick." Other teasing and laughter.

"Shut up guys. He's a teammate." Mark's voice.

Another voice chimed in. "Hey Mark. Did you find your jock? Cuz Davey made you lose it on the floor."

"Ha ha," said Mark. "That's soooo original."

I knew that this would a day that David would remember for the rest of his life. I waited in my office. Trevor brought the boy in, his hair wet, his body aglow, his grin radiant. They were chatting like old friends.

"I think they're goofy. I want my Mom to buy me wire rims." David, his archaic glasses still a bit fogged.

"No dude. They're retro. Retro is awesome. Just say that if anybody gives you shit."

I smiled. "You took big steps today, David. On the court and off. I'm very proud of you. How do you feel?"

He searched for words. I gave him time.

"I guess I'm not so scared anymore."

"What were you scared of?"

"Everything. Maybe being teased mostly."

"You've been teased a lot, before."

"Ya."

"You've never deserved it. You're a fine boy."

"Thanks," he simply said. He accepted the praise without the desperate thirst that had so marked him just a few weeks ago. We were slowly filling his empty places.

"You're a part of something now. Part of a team. I think you felt that today."

"Ya. Mark even stuck up for me."

"You nearly broke his ankles."

The boy giggled. "I did, huh?"

"You're part of something else too, you know."

"I am?"

"Yes. You're part of us. Of you and Trevor and I. If you want to be, I mean. Only if you want to be."

His color deepened. He looked up at Trevor. Their eyes met and locked. Trevor leaned in and kissed David softly on the lips.

"I love you, little dude," said the older boy.

"You do?"

"Sure I do." A longer kiss, and an embrace. Trevor's hands slid down David's back and into his shorts, cupping his small round bottom. I gave Trevor a meaningful look. My assistant proceeded to strip the younger boy naked. He didn't resist. His slender stiffness spoke to his need.

Trevor, on his back on my wide padded bench. David astride his chest, knees wide to the sides.

"Lean in. Feed me your dick, little dude." David bent forward, his hands next to Trevor's ears, slid his bottom up, his erection straining, almost translucent as it rubbed over the teenager's lips. I approached from behind, rested a hand on David's back, sat behind him and leaned in myself. He smelled of water and chlorine and skin and boy as my nose nudged at his lower cheeks. He tensed at the first touch of my tongue, pushed forward to bury himself to the root in Trevor's eager mouth. There was no escape as I invaded him and slowly he gave himself over, pushing back and forcing me deeper inside before thrusting and grinding his tiny sac into Trevor's chin. The shudder seemed to well up from his toes, curled tight into tiny fists... the tremors ran deep through his coltish body and escaped from his throat in a choking moan.

**************************

Week six. Time to more fully understand our young baller.

After practice. I'm on my back on the bench this time. David is fully naked, his knees straddling my head, his utterly smooth pubis shiny wet as I nursed on his little sac, the tiny grapes enduring the insistent lashing of my tongue.

Trevor hovered behind the boy, his knees astride my hips, his hands gently spreading David's cheeks.

"Do you trust me, little dude?"

David's answer was exhaled in a pant. "Ya."

"Do you love me?"

Only a slight hesitation. "Ya."

"Take a deep breath. Relax. Okay?"

"Ya."

I'm not sure if David knew what was coming. It's hard to believe that he had no clue. I opened wider and took his complete childish package into the warmth of my mouth in anticipation of Trevor's thrust. I didn't have to wait long. Trevor drove in and David's hips pressed forward, mashing his nakedness against my chin. The younger boy squealed and squirmed but didn't try to escape, trapped as he was between us.

"That's it. You're so tight, little dude. So tight and hot inside. You feel it? How hard I am inside you?"

"Ya."

"That's cuz I love you, David."

A breathy syllable. "Ya."

"I'm gonna fuck you now."

"Nnnnnhhhh. Okay."

I held the boy's hips and worked his wriggling stiffness relentlessly in my mouth. Trevor moved slowly, a little deeper with each push. David's face morphed through all the feelings a boy can have, changing masks of surprise and pain and joy. My assistant didn't last long. David's elegant penis pulsed and danced on my tongue as Trevor filled him with a deep, animal grunt.

**************************

"He's made great progress, Miss Parker."

David glowed. The mother looked skeptical. "He has?"

"He has for sure. And he's made friends. We'd be glad to have him back."

"You would?"

"Sure we would. He's only started to develop to his potential."

"Can I, Mom?" David's eyes were locked on Trevor.

"I don't know. I'm... We don't..."

I held up my hand. "For boys who've attended their first camp, we can reduce his fee for any future sessions."

"You can?"

"We most certainly can."

"I guess... we'll think about it."

David was bouncing on his toes and tugging and his mother's hand as they left the gym. I didn't need to look to know that Trevor was hard. Nor was there any doubt regarding what would be done about that in the immediate future.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=The%20Shy%20One)_


End file.
